


Don't Let Go

by darlingDesires



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: But I wrote it in such a short amount of time and didn't reread to check for mistakes so I mean, Have fun with it?, Suicide, Uh hi this is really upsetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 17:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12347478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingDesires/pseuds/darlingDesires
Summary: The door opened. Light filled the damp and barren room. He called out her name. She looked up blindly, swallowing what remained in her mouth, hazily stepping until she hit the wall, trailing her back down until she sat on the ground.“Oh my god! Are you- are you okay?!” His tone was panicked. He stumbled toward her, limbs tangling themselves almost as an effort to deter him.“No..” A weak laugh escaped the girl, her eyes gazed right through him as if he wasn’t really there. As if what she was experiencing now was nothing more than a delusion built to make her feel safe through her last moments.





	Don't Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> What's up internet ready to suffer?
> 
> TW: Suicide  
> TW: Lots of tears :"(

The door opened. Light filled the damp and barren room. He called out her name. She looked up blindly, swallowing what remained in her mouth, hazily stepping until she hit the wall, trailing her back down until she sat on the ground.

“Oh my god! Are you- are you okay?!” His tone was panicked. He stumbled toward her, limbs tangling themselves almost as an effort to deter him.

“No..” A weak laugh escaped the girl, her eyes gazed right through him as if he wasn’t really there. As if what she was experiencing now was nothing more than a delusion built to make her feel safe through her last moments. His eyes budded with tears, body quaking like a leaf.

“What were you thinking?! Are you- were you trying to-”

Her head dropped to the side, rolling so she could see him. The bags under her eyes were darker than usual. The smile she wore showed more emotion than she’d ever let him see. Pain.

“I’m supposed to die alone, you’re not supposed to s-” she coughed into her hand. When she brought her arm back down to her side, it was wet with blood. The plastic bottle held tightly in her grip tumbled to the floor. Her head drifted back, and she made a horrible sound as her mouth foamed. “You’re not supposed to see me like this.”

He reached for his phone, but she grabbed his hand instead, bringing it to her chest. He began to cry, tears staining his face and dripping down to land on her body. “I- I can fix this, if we could- if we could just call poison control-”

She kissed his forehead, turning her head sharply to cough out more of the thick maroon ooze she knew was coming from deep within her throat. She swallowed hard. “You’ve been my best friend through the worst years of my life,” her voice was raspy and jagged, like she was swallowing sand. “Can you do something for me?”

“No- no, you- you’re going to be fine, you’re going to…” He couldn’t finish his sentence, sobs raking through his body.

“I don’t want to be buried. At least promise me that.”

“I can’t, I c-”

“Please.” She gripped his hand in hers.

He pulled her close, hugging her weakened body, trying to protect her from something well within her. Her head drooped, his shoulder seemed like the most comfortable pillow the world had to offer in this moment. A smile found its way to her lips, eyes drifting closed in the hardly lit and dusty room.

“Don’t let go.”

 

Gwen’s portrait was framed with a wreath of flowers, white carnations interlaced with lilies and daisies almost as intricate as the freckles in her eyes.

“This isn’t what she wanted.” David diverted his attention away from the casket lowering into the soil. The gentle violin sounds drifted through the air, melody lost to the dismal cries of the funeral.

David turned and ran, face dripping with tears again. He told everybody, but it was like he didn’t exist. Gwen’s family wanted to bury her in the family’s cemetery plot, and no matter how hard he tried, they wouldn’t budge.

It doesn’t matter. It never mattered. They had no intention of honoring Gwen’s final wish. People will do what they want to do, and there’s nothing David could do to change that.


End file.
